Some types of vehicles (e.g., pickup trucks, moving trucks, utility vehicles—UTVs, and the like) include a bed (e.g., cargo bed) for transporting items, and often a vehicle includes a load-capacity rating, which suggests a maximum weight amount of items loaded in the bed. But it can be challenging to determine the weight of the items loaded in the bed and how the weight amount compares to the load-capacity rating.